I Will Return
by FandomHunter01
Summary: This is a Malec one shot. Also a song fic, the song I Will Return by Skylar Grey is in bold and italics, the story normal. It's set at Alec's deathbed, and follows the thoughts of the couple. (This is my first fic on here, so apologies if it's bad) ((kinda angsty)) (none of the lyrics are mine, it all belongs to Skylar Grey and the writers)


**_When you close your eyes,_**

Magnus watched as Alec, his Alec, closed his eyes with a sigh. When his eyes were closed he looked to Magnus like any old man, any old man on his deathbed. But whenever he opened his eyes, those startling blue eyes, he became Alec, the man Magnus loved with all of his pounding, reckless heart.

 ** _You can see the day rewind,_**

Magnus grasped Alec's hand and closed his eyes, thinking about his life, his long, long life. There were many outstanding memories among the lot, but the ones that shone the brightest were the ones with Alec in them. He watched his life with Alec rewind, from his first glance at him, to their first kiss, to Max, to when Alec got poisoned by a Greater Demon and almost died, to their wedding, to Alec's first grey hair appearing. The memories tumbled around his mind, fighting for the limelight.

 ** _All the laughs and stupid fights,_**

It didn't matter whether they were good times or bad, they stood out. Alec stood out. He was everything Magnus's life had led up to, and he was leaving. He was everything in Magnus's life that mattered, and he was leaving.

 ** _You and I we roll like thunder in the skies._**

The two of them had been the most powerful pair, magic and Shadowhunting combined in peace. In more that peace, in love. They had been unstoppable.

 ** _Just like a party breaks at dawn,_**

But now they were stopping.

 ** _It never stops for long._**

Forever.

 ** _I will return, don't you ever hang your head,_**

Magnus remembered Alec's fiftieth birthday, when he had said "I'll stick around to annoy you, to love you, for a long time, don't you worry."

 ** _I will return, in every song at each sunset,_**

He remembered the sunset after their wedding, how Alec had whispered in his ear, "I'll always be with you, in here," he had pressed one of his hands against Magnus's heart. Magnus had thought it was cheesy at the time, but now, as he sat with Alec's hand in his, as he sat with memories flooding around him, he realised it was true.

 **Our memory is always within reach,**

Alec would always be with him, in memories.

 ** _I will return, I will return, don't you ever hang your head._**

Magnus knew that with the memories would come pain, the pain of knowing he would never be able to make more. But he also knew that this was his happiest time, and they were his happiest memories, and he smiled.

 **When you're feeling empty,**

Alec felt empty. But he felt heavy. Then Magnus's hand enclosed his, and he felt at peace. He wanted to open his eyes, to see Magnus's beautiful face once more.

 ** _I will be the fuel you need,_**

So he did, only to see that Magnus's eyes were shut tight, his face resting in a small smile. Alec knew, somehow, that Magnus was thinking about him. Alec didn't want to think about Magnus, he didn't want to think about the past. But he knew that if Magnus was, he could too.

 ** _To keep on pushing on down the lonely street_**

He always knew that. That if Magnus could do something, so could he. He knew that he needed Magnus to help him do anything, he knew that he needed Magnus more than he needed his heart.

 ** _And I'm always in the shotgun seat._**

Because Magnus was his heart.

 ** _Home like headlights on the lawn,_**

Magnus was his home.

 ** _I'm never gone for long._**

And he was leaving.

 ** _I will return, don't you ever hang your head,_**

Alec remembered his fiftieth birthday, when he had said "I'll stick around to annoy you, to love you, for a long time, don't you worry."

 ** _I will return, in every song at each sunset_**

He remembered the sunset after their wedding, how he had whispered in Magnus's ear, "I'll always be with you, in here," he had pressed his hand against Magnus's heart and felt it pounding slowly, constantly. He remembered how he had thought about how Magnus's heart would pound forever, far longer than his own. Alec lay in his bed, an old man, older than Jace, or even Simon, and let the memories flood over him.

 ** _Our memory is always within reach,_**

And there were so many of them. So many memories of Magnus.

 ** _I will return, I will return, don't you ever hang your head._**

Alec knew that some of the memories were sad, that most of the memories were only his. He knew that none of them would love forever. But in spite of that, he knew that they were the best thing to ever happen to him, that Magnus was the best thing to ever happen to him, and he smiled.

 ** _I will return, don't you ever hang your head,_**

Magnus knew he would live forever.

 ** _I will return, don't you ever hang your head,_**

Alec knew he was dying.

 ** _I will return, in every song at each sunset_**

They both knew their era was ending, their sun was setting.

 ** _Our memory is always within reach,_**

But they both knew the moon would rise, and all would be well.

 ** _I will return, I will return, don't you ever hang your head._**

With that in mind, Magnus opened his eyes, to look into Alex's lively ones one last time.

With that in mind, Alec closed his eyes, Magnus's soulful ones burned into his mind.


End file.
